


the gods may throw a dice

by bloodandcake



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Doppelganger, Episode: s04e23 Graduation, Gen, Jealousy, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: They’re the same person born into different circumstances, and Elena has no right to fucking judge.





	the gods may throw a dice

The truth of the matter is this: _doppelganger_ doesn’t mean similar. It doesn’t even mean identical twins. It means they’re the _exact same person_ born twice into different eras. Same looks, same blood, same soul, if there even is such a thing. 

They’re the same person born into different circumstances, and Elena has no right to fucking _judge._

Because that, _that_ , is what she hates the most about the little Miss Perfect, more than the innocent act and the way she gets everyone to love her - those big doe eyes that are never filled with anything but judgment when they look at Katherine.

She has _no right._

No right at all, because the thing is: Once, before either of them was born, there must have been a fifty percent chance for either of them to become Katerina Petrova turned Katherine Pierce, and a fifty percent chance for either of them to become Elena Gilbert. The girl they call Elena now might as well have been Katherine, lived Katherine’s life, made Katherine’s choices, thought Katherine’s thoughts; might be the one to stand here now and resent _Katherine-as-Elena_ for her doe-eyed judgment.

Truly, that’s the worst thing of it all - to know that Katherine lost her family, her lovers and her life, all because she got unlucky in a giant cosmic coin toss. To know she could have had those things. To know that Katherine could have been Elena.

Maybe this is why she hates Elena - because she wants so badly to be her.

Maybe this is why she can’t help the urge to keep destroying her life.

She tells her this once, when they try to kill each other on Elena’s graduation day. _I never had a graduation_ , she says, _or a prom. Or, you know, a life. But you did. And it’s not because you’re a good little girl who deserves happiness, it’s because you stole mine._

For one heartbeat understanding flickers in Elena’s eyes, but it's gone as soon as it came, consumed by anger and the ever-present judgment. 

That’s okay.

It’s more than Katherine hoped for.


End file.
